


Кровавый корень

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Tension, golden age (Overwatch)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Чтобы избавиться от кашля, вам надо всего лишь убить себя. Но и это не слишком надежное средство.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	Кровавый корень

Первые лепестки появились во время сна. Габриэль проснулся от жуткого кашля, и вскоре на подушку высыпались белые лепестки, похожие на ромашку, длинные и с прожилками, по которым стекала кровь.  
Горло на утро першило и саднило. Габриэль без боли не мог даже выпить воды, что и говорить о диалоге с кем-нибудь. Скрипучий голос раздавался из кабинета, как будто тяжелые металлические листы постоянно терлись друг о друга.  
Второй раз лепестки появились во время очередного обследовании у Мойры. Мужчина упал с кушетки, срывая с себя вязь проводов, но даже холодный кафель не смог облегчить его мучения. Габриэль тяжело кашлял, высыпая лепестки на пол кровавыми сгустками, и задыхался. Перед глазами стояла темнота, которую не пробивали яркие светильники. Он даже не думал о том, что генетик могла облегчить его страдания.  
— Ну что за напасть, — рассмеялась О’Доран и села рядом с ним на корточки. — Ни одно, так другое, — ее пальцы, обтянутые медицинскими перчатками, аккуратно взяли лепесток и развернули. — Интересно, способности супер-солдата помогут с этим?  
Ее ехидная ухмылка просвечивала сквозь маску, а взгляд, в котором читался лишь научный интерес, выбешивал Рейса. Конечно, от нее не следовала ждать чего-то хорошего, но вот и вопросов тоже. Все, что было ей интересно, это сколько еще продержится Габриэль.  
Что убьет его прежде: рак или ханахаки?  
— Я, конечно, не надеюсь, — Мойра встала и стащила с себя перчатки, испачканные кровью. — Но ты знаешь, что это за цветок?  
Конечно, он знал этот чертов цветок. Сангвинария росла на солнечном юге Индианы между кукурузных полей. Прекрасный Кровавый корень помогал лечить рак, но стоило немного повысить температуры и превратить соки цветка в пар, как он становился смертельным.  
Третий раз произошел, когда он снова не сошелся с Джеком в методах, как нужно было общаться с политиками. Их ругань между собой заставила всех выбежать из переговорки, а ремонтникам потом снова придется чинить голопанели в столах.  
— Гэйб, — Джек устало помассировал глаза, идя на попятную. — Мы много раз обсуждали, как надо общаться с ООН, никого не устраивают такие жесткие решения в отношении наших спонсоров. Да и никто не будет слушать тебя после Венеции.  
— Тогда нам нужен…  
Габриэль всю встречу пытался запить лепестки водой, но только хрипел, когда ему давали слово или он перебивал кого-либо. Чаще всего Джека и, конечно, от него не укрылось, что его друг и соратник хрипел половину собрания.  
Глава Блэквотча тяжело закашлялся, прикрывая кулаком рот и перехватывая лепестки, которые вырывались наружу, и облокотился о стол.  
— Гэйб, — Джек мгновенно подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи, готовый в любой момент отнести его в медпункт. — Все хорошо? Ты выглядел неважно все собрание. Ты уверен, что не стоит отлежаться несколько дней?  
— Погода дерьмо, — с усилием проговорил Габриэль и вымученно улыбнулся. — Да и орал много.  
— Может, кто-нибудь из наших гениальных врачей выпишет тебе сироп от кашля? — Джек похлопал его по плечам и рассмеялся. — Правда, и я могу посоветовать отличное народное средство из Индианы — настойка на сангвинарии. Давай, ты пойдешь и отлежишься, а в следующий раз мы поговорим, как можем успокоить ООН, вдвоем мы уж точно что-нибудь придумаем.  
Только вот следующего раза не было. Габриэль это понимал лучше, чем Джек. Он уже знал о подлоге, о замыслах Когтя. И это было единственным, о чем он думал, когда цветы уже целыми соцветиями выходили из его глотки. Кроваво-белые цветы лежали по всей его комнате в казармах, а Габриэль обнимался с унитазом и бился в истерике. Он не мог спасти Джека, как бы он ни хотел. Он не мог ему открыться, это бы только больше подставило главу Овервотча. Не мог признаться своей любви, не убив ее.  
Габриэль не знал, выжил ли Джек во время взрыва, помогло ли то, что он сделал. В последний раз он с ним поругался и хлопнул дверью, а впоследствии, закашлявшись идиотскими лепестками и блокируя перегородки между корпусами штаб-квартиры, чтобы взрыв прошел не так, как планировал Коготь, дал Джеку шанс на выживание. Сам Габриэль оказался погребенным под многочисленными бетонными секциями. Только благодаря удаче и тренировкам суперсолдата, он выжил, зажатый между двумя плитами, но вот металлические направляющие проткнули его грудь.  
— Ну, подумаешь, — прохрипел Габриэль, стирая рукой пыль с глаз. — Какая напасть.  
Для него это не было смертельной раной, правда, то, что он не мог пошевелиться, доставляло дискомфорт. Хотя, может, и к лучшему, он не знал, сколько над ним находилось земли и уж тем более был ли выход. Больше его волновало то, что воздух мог скоро закончиться. Хотя и это отошло на второй план.  
Когда умираешь, жизнь проносилась перед глазами, а в конце вставали важные воспоминания. Для Гейба это был Джек и его последний взгляд. Он был поседевшим, морщины смешались со шрамами, полученными в давних схватках, все еще мускулистым, но с трудом волочащим ноги от ответственности за организацию, которую они создали. В его глазах постоянно читалось, что он устал от всего, он пожертвовал своей личной жизнью ради Овервотча, и вот так ему отомстило общество и ООН. И его предали все, на кого он рассчитывал: Ана пропала, Вильгельму было запрещено что-либо делать, а Гейб пустил в штаб-квартиру Коготь. И последний взгляд был полон боли от ссоры с другом, от того, что Джеку казалось, что Гейб его не понимал и не поддерживал.  
И Габриэль закашлял в последний раз. Кровь вытекала через рот и стекала по подбородку, заливая грудь и штырь, а лепестки падали к ногам мужчины, и даже сквозь темноту его могилы, он видел, какими они были белыми. И это было последним, что он видел прежде, чем ханахаки убило его.  
Сангвинария росла сквозь рот, вспарывая его многочисленные шрамы, и обвивала штырь, а темный дым обволакивал ее, и они срастались. И так по кругу, пока над Габриэлем не появилась полоска электрического света. Бетонная плита рядом сдвинулась с места.  
— Ах, вот ты где, — Мойра держала один из цветков сангвинарии и улыбалась. — Твоя болезнь сыграла нам на руку, мы потратили всего ничего времени.  
Действительно, цветы выбрались наружу сквозь обломки, а солдаты Когтя никогда не отличались терпением, особенно на территории врага.  
— Габриэль, — Мойра выкинула цветок и поджала губы. — Я знаю, что ты жив. Прекрати играть.  
И над бывшей штаб-квартирой Овервотч прозвучал скрипучий смех. А тело задвигалось. Оно с трудом вспомнило, как шевелить руками, и послышался треск встающих на место позвонков. Тело подняло голову и первым, что оно сделало, это… благодаря освободившемся рукам, вырвало цветы, растущие из глотки.  
— А я думал попугать вас, сосунки, — вместе со стеблями изо рта выполз противный темный дым. — Встать, когда вы меня снимите с этого идиотского штыря, но, видимо, придется самому.  
То, что было Габриэлем Рейсом, оттолкнулось от стены и сняло себя со штыря, который приковал его тело на многие дни. Звук рвущихся стеблей смешался с противным хлюпаньем, почти гниющая плоть задвигалась, а то, что когда-то было кровью, вылилось и заставило Мойру поморщиться.  
И такова была ее реакция, а наемники Когтя быстро поняли, что на их глазах творилась история. Конечно, после того, как они оправились от происходящего и проблевались. А цветы росли в регенерирующей плоти, использовали ее как удобрение, белые лепестки продирали себе путь сквозь черный дым.  
Жнец начал чувствовать боль с того момента, как начал встречаться с Солдатом-76. Конечно, он его узнал. Комплекция, стиль боя, все это отдавало тяжестью в легких, где цвела сангвинария.  
Жнец кашлял впервые за много лет. Кашлял на пол белыми лепестками, которые падали медленно благодаря темному туману, окутавшему тело мужчины. Маска спала от внезапно выросших сквозь шрамы цветов.


End file.
